This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 068,814, filed June 28, 1987, Merck Case 17308CA, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 795,567, filed Nov. 6, 1985, Merck Case 17308, now abandoned. This application is also related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,133.
The present disclosure encompasses novel and unobvious compounds useful for increasing the sensitivity of hypoxic cancer cells to x-rays and .gamma.-radiation. The compounds of the present invention include 2-(substituted sulfamyl) derivatives of 4-nitro-benzamides, which, being weak bases, concentrate in tumors.
Certain compounds of the nitroimidazole group such as metronidazole and misonidazole, have been shown to have toxic side effects that limit their effectiveness as radiation sensitizers. The compounds of the present invention are effective radiation sensitizers and are believed to have a more favorable therapeutic ratio.